Observada
by Fcda
Summary: Mio Akiyama, la popular bajista de Houkago Tea Time, se siente observada al recorrer los pasillos de la universidad.


Nunca fui buena para hacer amistades. Los extraños me aterran y no tenía la confianza suficiente para acercarme a alguien y conocerlo. Aun así, no estoy sola. No desde que cierta niña hiperactiva se interesó en mí y puso todo su empeño en romper mi burbuja y entrar a mi vida.

Al principio no la soportaba. Su voz fuerte y, por entonces, chillona interrumpía mi paz con sus intentos de halagos hacia cualquier cosa que intentase hacer. Nunca le dije nada, le tenía miedo, como a casi todo, y más de una vez lloré por su culpa. Lo irónico fue que uno de mis mayores temores le permitió acercarse.

Siempre tuve talento para escribir y me gusta hacerlo. Crear mundos donde todo sea posible, donde los miedos no representen un obstáculo imposible de superar, donde los sentimientos se vean siempre reflejados en las acciones de la gente... Amo expresar eso a través de las letras y ese amor me permitió ganar un concurso literario cuando era niña. El problema era que parte del premio consistía en que se me permitió leer aquel ensayo galardonado frente a toda la escuela. Siempre me aterró la sola idea de estar frente a una gran cantidad de personas y, en ese momento, deseaba no haber ganado. No sé qué me llevó a hablarle a esa niña de eso. Creí que se burlaría de mí, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, me llevó a su casa y me entrenó para que pudiera hablar en público, diciéndome que imaginara que todos eran piñas. Funcionó. Logré leer en público y siempre le estaré agradecida por haberme ayudado.

Desde entonces, ella y yo nos hicimos amigas. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, ella estuvo a mi lado en cada momento de mi vida, dándome su apoyo incondicional, aunque sin dejar de aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenía para burlarse de mí, lo que hizo que yo adquiriera la costumbre de golpearla en la cabeza cada vez que me sacaba de quicio. Ella, Ritsu Tainaka, representa un gran soporte, pero también un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Gracias a Ritsu y su facilidad para socializar, conocí a grandes amigos que han dejado huella en mi vida, hicimos una banda y descubrí mi pasión por la música. Aun así, cuando llegué a la universidad, me propuse hacer amigos por mi cuenta. No fue fácil, pero logré acercarme y entablar conversación con Sachi Hayashi, bajista del grupo Onna Gumi. Ella, al igual que yo, es bastante tímida, y algo acomplejada por su gran estatura, pero es bastante agradable y posee un gran sentido de la moda. Estaba bastante satisfecha conmigo misma cuando logré hacerme su amiga sin la intervención de Ritsu, suponiendo un gran paso para mí.

Sin embargo, no me sentía tranquila. Tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba casi todo el tiempo, y estaba incómoda por eso. No era la primera vez que me pasaba, pero esta vez opté por no decirle nada a Ritsu, suponiendo que, al igual que las veces anteriores, no se lo tomaría con la seriedad pertinente, así que le hablé a Sachi al respecto.

Las veces anteriores que me sentí observada habían sido chicas que me admiraban en secreto, así que Sachi propuso que podría ser igual esta vez: alguien que nos vio en el concierto de bienvenida o una exalumna de Sakuragaoka (la escuela donde Ritsu y yo estudiamos) que perteneció a mi club de fans. Solo recordar el origen de ese club me da escalofríos.

Ocurrió tras el debut de la banda enel festival escolar de Sakuragaoka. Ese día me vi obligada a cantar luego de que Yui Hirasawa, la guitarrista y vocalista, perdiera la voz gracias a un intenso entrenamiento. Fue una gran hazaña para mí lograr cantar y tocar mi bajo en público por primera vez. El problema fue que, al caminar para bajarme del escenario, tropecé con un cable y caí en la tarima, dejando expuesta mi ropa interior. Ritsu atribuye eso como el detonante de la formación del club de fans.

Volviendo con mi acosadora universitaria, no hubo avances durante unos días y seguía con la incomodidad de sentirme observada. Pero todo cambió un día al terminar de almorzar. Salía del baño tras cepillar mis dientes cuando, entre el murmurar de los comensales, escuché que alguien pronunciaba mi apellido. Giré en dirección a donde lo había oído y vi a tres chicas conversando entre ellas. Eran Yukari Sakuma, Kaede Shimizu y Maho Sawabe, integrantes una de las bandas del club de música ligera de la universidad. Ritsu sentía celos de la Yukari al considerarla mejor baterista que ella y eso le provocó un bloqueo en su instrumento. Maho notó que las observaba y señaló en mi dirección. Kaede comenzó a temblar mientras Yukari la empujaba hacia donde me encontraba.

—Mu-mucho gusto en co-conocerla, Akiyama-senpai —tartamudeó Kaede cuando estuvimos frente a frente—. Es un honor estar en el mismo club que ustedes y...

La pobre chica se mordió la lengua tratando de hablar.

—Lo que Kae-chan quiere decir —prosiguió Yukari—, es que te admira mucho y le gustaría que le firmes su bajo. Ha estado varios días siguiéndote para pedírtelo, pero solo hasta hoy tuvimos la oportunidad.

Sonreí aliviada al enterarme de eso mientras veía a Kaede sacar su bajo del estuche y entregármelo junto con un marcador.

—Así que eras tú quien me ha estado observando estos días, ¿eh? —comenté con una sonrisa mientras firmaba su instrumento—. No sabes lo mucho que tranquiliza eso.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarla. —Kaede bajo la mirada al disculparse, mostrando así su arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, cuando le devolví su bajo, una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro—. ¡Sí! ¡Tengo el autógrafo de la chica de las panties!

—¿Qué? —exclamé incrédula. No podían estar hablando de eso, ¿o sí?

—Nosotras vimos ese concierto en Sakuragaoka en que caíste sobre el escenario —respondió Yukari—. Gracias a ustedes y la energía que transmitieron fue que nosotras decidimos crear nuestra banda. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Quedé en shock al escuchar eso. De una u otra forma, ese trauma se las arregla para regresar a mi mente cada vez que creo haberlo superado. Tras una venia, se retiraron conversando entre ellas. A pesar de todo, sonreí al saber que, de una u otra manera, fuimos influencia para alguien.


End file.
